


Your Gifts

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Ben isn't quite his parents' son.





	Your Gifts

He’s never going to learn this, he just… isn’t. Ben feels the whirling emotions of self-doubt and loathing making his tongue fat and his eyes sting. The harder he tries, the worse it is, and then he gets upset, and it makes finding the elusive control even _more_ difficult. 

He wants to throw the stupid rock and say ‘there, it got to where I wanted it to go’, but that’s the Han Solo in him, and he is _not_ going to give in. Uncle Luke was older, and had less help, so why can’t he do it? 

Ben pushes the heels of his hands into his eyes until the floating colours overwhelm the redblack, wondering why he’s so broken. 

He doesn’t hear the footsteps right off, but then his ears prick like satellite dishes, and he wipes his nose on his sleeve. 

“I could use your help,” his uncle says. 

Ben wants to say ‘I’m useless, so go boil your head’, but that’s not fair. “Sure. I’m not doing anything important.”

“There’s a new student. She’s young, and she’s not good at talking to adults. I thought you could help show her around?”

Like he’s anyone to help someone else, he’s just… “Okay. Sure.”

“You have a way with quiet people. It reminds me of my Aunt Beru. She knew how to get people to relax and feel safe. People forget how important it is to be kind.”

Well, he doesn’t get that from his dad. His mom, maybe, but she’s more used to aggressive negotiations, political machinations, and military chains of command. She’s forgotten what the normal way to talk is, or so Ben is sure. 

But he can do that. Maybe he can’t float stuff evenly, but he can make people laugh and feel better. He pushes up, brushing himself down. 

If he makes enough other people feel it, maybe it’ll work for him one day, too.


End file.
